The dommed love
by Melinda Turner Halliwell
Summary: Prue is back!But she's evil.Prue fans if you don't like it,don't read it.Simple.R&R please!
1. The jelous one

Hi me again!I have a new fanfic.Read and see it's pretty good!Prue is back!!!  
  
The dommed love Chapter 1-the jelous one Prue sat on the bed and took a picture of Piper,Phoebeand Paige with their husbands and babies.She hated them,everyone of them.They forgot her and Paige,that little cow of a half-whitelighter is now the powerfullest of P3.Prue wanted her place back,her family,her powers.She hated all of them...  
  
At the same time at the manor... Paige sat in the kitchen.Piper was feading little Wyatt. "I don't know why Prue hates me."-said Paige. "Oh she doesn't hate you,sweetie.She's just a little stubborn you know."said Piper. "A little stubborn?"-entered Phoebe in the kitchen-"I just called her.She said I'm a fucking demon bitch with a child." "Well we really need to talk to her."-said Paige. "Cole will take care for the babies" They orbed in Prues apartmant.She was sitting on the bed. "Prue we need to talk!"-said Piper "To talk?!We'll talk when I get my powers back!She stole them!"-yeled Prue on Paige "Don't talk to her like that!She's the new Charmed one and nothing can change that!!"-said Phoebe Prue tried to throw Phoebe on the floor but Phoebe just levitated in the air "She's pragnant!!!"-yeled Paige "I don't care!" "Prue what's going on with you?!She is your sister and we never forgot you!!!"-shouted Piper "I'm hurt.I was very happy to see you again and to help youfighting demons and then I saw you two with Paige laughing and forgeting everything about me!" "You're just jelous!"-said Phoebe smiling. 


	2. The revenge

Chapter 2-The revenge  
  
Prue didn't care about the little conversation the four sisters had two days ago.She knew she wants revenge and she knows the best way to do that.She knew the Source was looking for someone who could bring him Phoebe's child,the powerfullest creature on the world.And that could hurt the whole Halliwell family especialy Phoebe and that demon Cole. She smiled evily before she orbed out At the manor... Cole entered in his and Phoebe's bedroom.She was sleeping.He kissed her in the stomach and then on the forehead.Then he ley down next to her.He loved her so much.And that little creature in her...if anything happens to Phoebe and his dother he would die.And with those thoughts he fell asleep. Piper entered in Phoebe's room thinking that Cole isn't there yet.Since she knows that the Source wants her niece she always checks Phoebes room.Suddenly a demon shimmered in their room and wanted to touch Phoebe but only thing he did was becoming an electric shock from Phoebe.She woke up and looked confused.In the mean time Piper blowed the demon up. "Are you OK babie?"-asked Cole "Yea.And what the hell was that?''-waned Phoebe to know. "A demon"-said Cole "I mean that electric shock"-yeled Phoebe in confusion "I think your baibie did that"-said Piper smiling. "My baby?!Are you crazy Piper?!"-asked Phoebe "She's right.The baby saved you!''-said Cole hugging her  
  
In the underworld Prue yeled on the Source "Your demons are stupid!!!They can't even kidnap a witch!!!" "It's a Charmed One Prue" "Nobody cares!I was a Charmed One too!!!That's why you took me for your wife!!!" "Yea Prue but that child is too powerfull!!!I'm afraid even I can't kill that girl!" "It'll be a girl!!!A girl!!!Girls are easy to trick!Send her a good looking guy and you have her!!" "She isn't even born and I should send her a good looking guy?!Prue you're joking!!!" "I'll go and do something by myself"-and she orbed away. 


	3. The Patty story and the Penny potion

Chapter 3-The Patty story and the Penny potion  
  
Prue orbed in the attic.She was alone with the Book of shadows.She wanted to touch the book of shadows but the book of shadows didn't waned to touch Prue.Prue fell on the floor and broke a crystal [shame on you,Prue!] Piper and Paige heared the noice and went upstairs.When they reached the attic they saw Prue. "What are you doing here?!"-asked Paige "Why do you care?It's my home too!"-ansvered Prue. "I think you wanna touch the book but you can't"-said Paige smilling. "Oh you're such a bitch!!!I can touch the book!I'm still a part of this family and you're not!You're just jelous because you're not our real sister and you're soo bad looking!!"-yeled Prue "Excuse me?I look beter than you do!I am your real sister and nothing will change that!If you refuse the truth I don't care!!!You're not a Charmed one more and that is the truth!!!" "Oh you're soo..."-tried Prue to say but she was enterupted by a calm voice. "Girls,Girls,..."-they all turned around and saw... "Grams!!!"-yeled happily Phoebe entering at the attic "Phoebe my dear!How are you,how's Cole,how's the baby?!" "We are all O.K Grams"-said Phoebe "Lucky Phoebe!"-said Prue sarcasticly "Well,well Prue.Can you tell me what's going on?!"-asked Grams pretty mad. "Nothing!"-shouted Prue. Then someone formed beside Grams.It was Patty. "Mom!"-yeled Paige happy. "How are you swettie?" "Not very good"-said Paige."She is the cause of that!" "Prue my dear what's going on?"-asked Patty. "Nothing."-said Prue and orbed out. "Don't be mad on her.She's just a little bit jelous because she can't be in P3.She was so happy to see you two again and to fight demons with you and when she saw Paige she's gone mad." "It's my guilty that she is mad?"-asked Paige "Of course not Paige my dear.She was always stubborn you must know.She was afraid that something happened to you.She's like that and you three can't change that. "Well I supose it's so."-said Phoebe. "I know a potion and with that you can calm her down and talk to him."-said Penny. "Lets go in the kitchen to make it."-said Piper and she and Penny went downstairs. "What do we ned?"-asked Piper. "Mandrake root,blood and some plants."-said Penny and they mixed the potion. 


	4. Solution is in your head

Chapter 4-Solution is in your head

Phoebe got in the Manor and left her purse on the table.

"Is anybody home?"-she yeled and a voice answered:

"Just me honey.Piper's in the club with the babies and Paige is at work!How was the survay?"-asked Cole

"Melinda's fine"-said Phoebe

"Melinda?Didn't we agree that her name is Jane?"-asked Cole.

"When?We didn't!And jane is not a nice name!!!It reminds me on Jennifer Lopez!!!"-yeled Phoebe sitting

next to him.

"Why not?She's sexy!"-smiled Cole

"Oh she's horrible!!!"

at the same time in the Underworld

"I'll give you a new power,Prue.You can control the wind.It is a very big power so you must learn how to

control it."-said the Source to his wife,Prue.

"Nice,wind.I always wanned to control the wind"

"Okay go practise.I have some business to do."-and Prue orbed in her room.

"I'll kill that child."-said Prue,waved her hand and she blowed the vase out of the window. "The wind

queen.I like it."She then layed on the bed and laughed to the picture of her family.After awile she waved

her hand again and broke the frame. "I don't like that picture.It's too annoying."

The she rased from the bed and walked though the room. She looked at another picture from Phoebe and Cole together.

"That's it! Cole is my solution! He'll do everything for his dother and wife!I'll use him to get that brat of

their dother!I'll go and ask the Source what is he thinking about this idea"-she said happily and orbed out.

The Source was sitting on his trone thinking and giggling.When Prue orbed in he rised his head to see her.

"I didn't expect you so soon. Did you kill them?"-he asked

"No,but I have an idea and I need your help. I wanna use balthazor to kill the child."-said Prue laughing.

"But do you think he'll help you to kill his own child?"-asked the Source.

"Yes,I'll tell him I will kill Phoebe and his dother if he doesn't give me the book of shadows. Then I'll

really kill him and Phoebe and the baby won't stand all that pain and both will die."

"How do you know?"-asked the source.

"Oh,my sister is very sensitive.And she loves Cole "more than her life"âblaâblaâall that good stuff."-said Prue.

"If you want it,than do it. You have my help."-said the source,Prue smiled and desapeared.


	5. Now we know the secret

Chapter 5-now we know the secret

"Guys,guys we have a demon! He attacked me in the China street!!!"-yelled Piper entering the Manor.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"-asked Phoebe in panic.

"Calm down Phoebe. How did he look like?"-asked Cole.

"Big,fat,ugly,stinkyâpretty bad."-said Piper.

"Paige go check the book of shadows. Me and Piper are going to see that demon."-said Cole.

"Ohhhh,no you won't!"-yelled Phoebe and grasped his arm.

"I'll be fine,don't worry. We'll call Paige or Leo to orb us back,okay?"-he said gently,kissed her stomach

and then her lips. He took Piper's hand and they shimmered out.

"Something's wrong."-said Paige going downstairs.

"Yes,something is really wrong. We should go there."-said Phoebe looking at Paige.

"But first we should call Leo."-said Paige looking at her older sister and trying to remember that she'll

have a child. Then Phoebe didn't look like a family tupe,she was always the most

"Hey,Earth to Paige!!!"-yelled Phoebe.-"Are you sure Okay?"

"Yers but you should stay home we don't know who that demon is and you'll have a child"

"Oh c'mon. I have more powers than you,Piper and Cole together. This baby likes his mommy and doesn't

won't that a big,fat,ugly demon killes her."-said phoebe smiling.

"I know. But it's"-Paige couldn't finish because Phoebe grasped her coat and they shimmered in the

China street. They looked around and saw Piper and Cole lying on the floor.

"I knew you'll come."-said a woice behind them. Phoebe and Paige turned around and saw

"Prue! What is wrong with you?! You wanna kill your own sister?!"-yelled Phoebe.

"I want revenge! That's the only thing I want! And I know how to do it!"-she said looking at Phoebe's

stomach.

"No,you won't! This baby is the future of magic!"-yelled paige.

"Shut up!"-shouted Prue and waved her hand,but pink lights apeared around Paige and the wind

dissapeared.-"The baby is more powerfull than I tough!"

"My baby did that?"-asked Phoebe.

"Thank you baby!"-yelled Paige.

"Paige orb piper and Cole out me and Prue have a little conversation to do."-said phoebe. Paige ran to Cole

and piper and grasped their arms.

"be carfule!"-she yelled and orbed out.

"Okay prue what is wrong with you?!"-shouted phoebe.

"You know that very well âmrs Turner."-said prue evily.

"You say that just like you're jelousâon me."-said phoebe looking at her.

"oh poor little Phoebe."

"This isn't about Paige,is it? It's about Cole!"-said Phoebe.

"You're so smart!"-laughed Prue.-"You know I loved him!"

"You're in love with Cole?"

"who wouldn't be? Those hands,those eyes,that sweet woice,that pasion,his lips"

"Stop it! Stop it!"-shouted phoebe. Tears were running down her face,she felt ditzy,but Prue didn't care she

laughed looking her sister suffering and crying and with that laugh she orbed out.

What do you think about that chapter? In my reviews I found some critiques and I have a good answer on that:Prue is a white-lighter but even if she's evil she can orb,than the elders can't do nothing to stop her(they are just some old grandpaas who are playing chess and do nothing). The second one is: I'M NOT ENGLISH AND I'M SORRY IF GRAMMER AND SPELLING ARE BAD!!! Thank you,read on ans rewiew pleaseâsee ya


	6. You wanna hear the truth?

Chapter 6-You wanna hear the truth?

"I don't know! I found her in that street lieing! I tried to heal he but it didn't work!"-yelled Leo on Cole.

"Is she"

"No, Cole. She's breathing!"-yelled Piper.

"what's wrong with her?"-asked Paige with tears in her eyes.

"If something happens to phoebe or the baby I swear I'll kill that bitch!"-yelled Piper.

"But she's your sis"

"That isn't Prue anymore,leo! It isn't Prue."

The doctor came downstairs.

"Is she fine?"-asked paige.

"it's a psychic disturbance. She doesn't want to confront with the reality. If she doesn't wake up soon she could lose her baby."-said the doctor sadly and got out of the house.

"what did she say to Phoebe? How did she maked her so"

"âsore."-said paige and hugged Piper.

"We must do something."-said leo.

"I have an idea."-said Cole-"We could read her thoughs and help her!"

"I know,wait here is it

Life to life and mind to mind 

_Our powers now will entertwine_

_We meld our souls and yurney to_

_The one whose thoughts we wish we knew"-_said piper and fell on the floor.

After an hour

Piper woke up in her bed. She immediately ran to phoebe's room and when she entered she saw cole and paige hugging her.

"Stop it!"-yelled Piper smiling.-"She has a baby!"

"Oh sorry baby!"-yelled paige and kissed her stomach.

"phoebe,I thing it's time."-said piper.

"for what?"-asked Cole. He tried to hugg Phoebe but she shifted.-"What's wrong with you,Phoebe?"

"It isn't about you paige."-she said.

"What about me?"-Paige asked.

"Prue's problem aren't you,it's me."

"What?"-asked Cole.-"why you?". Phoebe couldn't stand it,she started to cry.

"Should I tell them?"-asked piper. Phoebe nooded.

"tell us what?"-asked paige hugging Phoebe.

"Prue is jelous,not on paige but on Phoebe."-said Piper.

"Why?"-asked cole again.

"Because she married you."-said Piper to Cole.

"WHAT?!"-said Paige and Cole.

"She's in love with you Cole."

Cole stared at piper. He turned pale like the walls in Phoebe's room. He couldn't belive it

A bad,bad chapter isn't it? I don't like it!!!wellâthe next is better


	7. My spell, his love, my lover

Chapter 7-My spell,his love,my lover

"so that's the reasonâ you're in love with Cole Turner."-said the Source to Prue.

"Yes,and that's why I hate her. She has his love,his baby,himâand I,I don't have nothing!"-shouted prue.

"You were a Charmed One and I really like your temperament,so I'll help you."

"How?"

"When Phoebe goes to work,you'll call him and ask him if he want's to go to a reastaurant with you. You'll take phoebe's woice of course. Then you'll read this spell and you have your lover."-the source said with an evil smile on his face.

"Thank you."-said prue,took the parchment and orbed out. When she orbed in her apartmand,she took her phone and called Cole's office.

"Hello?"

"Cole,baby"

"Phoebe,sweetie. Are you okay?"

"Sure. Do you want to go with me on lunch?"

"Why not? Where?"

"What do you think about 'By Sally'?"

"Good choice. I like that restaurant."

"At two?"

"See you there baby."

"Great."-said Prue and went to her wardrobe. She took a beautifull black skirt and a white top. She put them on and maked a pony tail. She orbed out thinking:""Finally I'll have him in my hands""

At five to two Cole shimmered behind a tree near the restaurant. He was really happy to see Phoebe he already missed her. He went in the restaurant but there he didn't saw Phoebe,he saw the woman he most hated on this bad,bad worldâhe saw Prue Halliwell.

"What are you doing here?"-he asked grasping her hand.

"What's wrong with you,my love?''

"I'm not your love! I love only Phoebe!"

Prue stood up and whispered in his ear:

You loved her,not anymore 

_You loved her,now not for sure_

_Fall into my hands,be a slave of my heart_

_You'll be for me the best art_

Cole closed his eyes and then again opened them. He then saw her,with her black hair and green eyes looking at him. His mind told him he loved that woman but his heart repeated a name,a name so close to him and in the same moment so far: "PHOEBE"

The woman came closer to him and kissed him.

"Let's go!"-she said and they got aut of the restaurant and went in a park behind a tree.Prue orbed them in her apartmant. She pushed him on the bed and sat on him

AFTER AN HOUR

Prue couldn't belive she was lieing in the bed with her lover. She wanned to hurt Phoebe with that. She took the Phone and called the number of the halliwell family.

NOTE:Did you like it? A nice chapter. So Prue isn't jelous on Paige she hates Phoebe because of Cole. I didn't plan that. It just "fell on my head" like rain.BUUUUM and there it is. Read on and you'll see what'll Phoebe do.R&R please!


	8. Pain

Chapter 8-Pain

The phone rang. Piper jumped of the sofa but Phoebe answered.

"Hello,the Halliwells here."

"Hi,bitch."

"Prue!"

"You should come to my place I have to show you something. Bring your two borring sisters if you want."-said Prue laughing and Phoebe just heared a TUUUUUUUUUUUU.

"What did she want?"-asked Piper.

"She said that she has something to show us and I think we should go."-said Phoebe.

"Why?"-asked paige.

"I don't know.Let's do it."-said Phoebe.

IN THE APARTMANT

Cole woke up. He saw prue lying next to him and he kissed her. In that moment Phoebe,Piper and paige shimmered in.

"What the hellâ?!"-yelled Piper. Phoebe didn't say nothing,she just stared at them and holded Paige's hand.

"My love who are those people?"-asked Cole.

Phoebe ran to him and wanned to slap him but when cole felt her hands on his skin he grasped them and turned her wet face to his. He saw somewhere those eyes,those wonderfull red lips. He brough near her face and he kissed her. Phoebe pushed him away and slaped him. The spell was broken! But Phoebe didn't care about it.

"I hate you,Cole! I hate you,youâdemon!!!"-she shouted and shimmered out of the room. Prue smiled. Cole looked at her. He couldn't beliveâhe slept with Prue!

"How could you do something like that?!"-yelled piper on Prue.

"Because I love him! She doesn't deserve him! She's a bitch!"-shouted Prue happily. Cole grasped prue's neck.

"Don't you dare to say that ever,ever again!"

"The spellâthey were broken"

"You threw a spell on him?!"-yelled paige.

"It isn't his fault?!"-yelled Piper.

"Of course!"-said Prue.

Paige grasped her sister's hand and they orbed in Phoebe's room. Phoebe was lying on the bed and crying.

"It wasn't Cole's fault!"-said Piper to her sister.

"How can you say that?!You saw them kissing! In the bed!!"-yelled Phoebe.

"She used a spell."-said Paige.

"What?!"

"You know that I love only you."-said a woice sweetly. Phoebe turned around and saw Cole.

"How dare you to come into my room when I saw you making out with Prue!"

"I sware,Phoebe I sware with our child she used a spell on me"-said cole and fell on the knees. Phoebe knew he loves their unborn baby and that he's not lying.-"let me see a little smile."Phoebe's lips formed into a tiny smile and she hugged him but the pain was still there. The pain was killing her inside,the pain was eating her.

NOTE:Not that badâDid you like it?Read on,read onâandR&R!!!


	9. A new little angel

Chapter 9-A new little angel

Phoebe entered the house with a small creature on her hands. Cole ran to her and kissed her on the lips. Then he took the baby in his hands. He felt love,hope looking at that child who was smiling on him. Phoebe was smiling,too.

"She is so beautifull. What's her name?"-asked Paige.

"I don't know yet. What do you think aboutâ melinda?"-asked Phoebe looking at Piper and giggling. She knew it's piper's favorite name.

"I like it."-said Cole.-"Hi,Melinda. I'm your daddy."

"And I'm your favorite aunt Paige."

"I'm her favorite aunt."-yelled Piper.

"Guys,guys don't make that noice. Wyatt and Clara are sleeping."-said leo coming downstairs.

"Oh"-said phoebe and took Melinda back.-"I think that little angel needs a sleep,too."-and went in her room with Piper.

"You're happy I can see it."-said Paige to Cole.

"yes I am. My little dother is like an angel."-he said giggling.

"But you wanned a son."-said leo.

"Yes,but I don't care anymore. I have a dother and I can spoil her. With boys is not that easy."-said cole laughing.

"Tell me about it."-said Leo.

IN PHOEBE'S ROOM

"Oh,she's so sweet."-said Piper.

"You're wonderfull,aren't you. Oh you have your father's eyes."-said Phoebe

"Really?"-asked Piper.

"Yes look at her."

"She's an angel."

"A goddess."-said Phoebe laughing.

"I hope she can protect herself from demons like Wyatt."-said Piper kissing the baby's forehead.

"Grams told me that the baby will have great powers."-said Phoebe proudly.

"I hope so. Nobody would guess that she's a half-demon."-said Piper

"No,but an white-lighter."

"Yea,sure"

NOTE:With this chapter I wanned to say how much the whole family loves Melinda and how much they're happy. Please R&R!!!


	10. Oh my God

Chapter 10-Oh my God

"I can't belive it!"-yelled Prue in the bathroom looking at her pragnancy test. It was positive. "Finaly I'll have Cole's child!". She didn't know that Phoebe and Cole had a dother.

"It will be wonderfull when I say the good news to my lover. He'll run to me and embrace me and we'll go somewhere with our son! I can't wait! I must tell him now!!!"-she said happily and orbed out.

In the Halliwell manor everything was quiet. The sisters tried not to make noice because of melinda who was sleeping. But that wasn't quite easy because Wyatt and Clara maked noice like twenty elephants runing trough the house. They were a bit jelous 'couse Melinda drawed all the attention with her "bloody-demon-angel-face" like Wyatt always said.(the boy had three years and he was really smart for his age).

Piper and Phoebe maked a potion and Paige was reading the "Book of Shadows".

"âand a mandrake rootâbezoarâcccâa funny potionânowâsalt? Who the hell wrote this potion?"-asked Paige

"Prue did."-said Phoebe-"One of her best"

"I ask myself why."-said Piper.

"I wrote the best potions in the whole "Book"."-said a woice behind the door. Prue entered the kitchen. She was smiling and was looking at Phoebe.-"Where's your stomach?"

"In my and Cole's bedroom. Why?"-she asked.

"Oh the little brat finaly saw the world with its eyes."-said sarcasticaly Prue.-"A boy or a girl?"

"A girl."

"What did I expected? A boy?"

"What do you want,anyway?"-asked Piper.

"To say you the wonderfull news."

"What news?"-asked Paige.

"I'll wait 'till the whole family comes. C'mon call them."-said Prue wth a tiny smile on her face.

"Why should we do that?"-asked Piper.

"You should."

"Cole! Cole!"-yelled Phoebe. Cole shimmered behind her.

"Is the baby fine? Where is the demon?"-he asked.

"Here I am."-said Prue looking at him.

"Oh I see."

Leo orbed in,too. "What is going on?"-he asked.

"Then say what do you want."-said Phoebe to Prue.

She laughed and then said: "I'm pragnant."

"And"

"Phoebe I though that you are more clever. It's Cole's child.

"WHAT?!"-yelled Paige. Phoebe fell on the floor. Cole ran to her and Leo grasped Piper to stop her to slap Prue.

"You bitch!"-she yelled.-"How can you say something like that?!"

"Because it's true."-she laughed. Cole raised Phoebe in his arms and got out of the kitchen. He entered in the living room and put her on the bed. Piper,Leo,Paige and Prue entered in the living room,too.

"Oh,c'mon my love let's go somewhere with our son. Far away fromâthatâthatâher."-said Prue pointing at Phoebe.

"As first her name is Phoebe. I don't belive you and that baby isn't mine. I already have a dother and I love her and I won't leave her never."-he yelled.

"Ohâa dother? But I have your son! Balthazor! Your heir!"-shouted Prue.

"I have already a HEIRESS!!! My dother Melinda!"-he shouted.

"Go away Prue and leave us alone!!! We want to live in peace!!!"-yelled Piper.

"You'll pay for thisâyou'll see itâmy child will kill you"-she said and orbed out.

Did you like it? I don't know what I'll write as the next. Can someone help me?! R&R Please!!!!!!!

P.S I've already have an idea!!!!!


End file.
